


Once upon a fluff fic

by Dread



Category: Tattered Weave
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dread/pseuds/Dread
Summary: Heat-induced fluff fic





	Once upon a fluff fic

Today was a good day. Dread had finished helping the Peoples of Hope, the Enchanted Forest, and even the newly discovered Coral Reef, who she was fast befriending. But that was not why today was so good. No, today was the day Cela, lovely Cela, would go to a new place in the forest with her. It wasn’t often that Dread and the Princess got time alone together, what with Cela’s royal duties and Dread’s work around Hope, so this walk today was precious.

Scrambling up the ladder to the throne room, nearly tripping over her cape, Dread pranced to the throne room entrance, giddy with excitement. As Dread opened the doors she saw her- no longer adorned in her traditional dress, but now in much more practical breeches, gilded along the sides with gold, and a royal red peasant top that gracefully fell to the side, exposing her shoulders. Of course, though, the ever-present crown nestled in Cela’s crystalline hair.

“Oh Dread, you are here; let’s take our walk now my dear.” 

Dread’s heart leaped into her throat- as much as she had worked to show Cela her own affection and love, it still surprised her when she heard any terms of endearment come from the Princess. Dread was just an overenthusiastic student- was she really worthy of Cela’s attention? But no matter- thoughts of self-doubt would not tarnish this day.

“…..Yes let us go out, around the forest a quiet walkabout.” Dread croaked, attempting to hide her awkwardness. But as Cela clasped her hand, Dread could not help a blush cross her cheeks.

“Awww Dread I see that blush, you still seem to have a little crush.” Cela teased, before planting a small kiss on Dread’s cheek.

Dread’s blush deepened. “I….that’s not going to help me, you should know by now what my feelings be.”

“Tis true you heart’s been shown, though you should know by now you are not alone. Come with me, I have something I want you to see.” 

Cela led Dread towards an area of the forest Dread had not yet seen- it seemed to be getting darker and more closed in with each step. Dread gripped her sword just in case- she didn’t know where she was going, and she would not let anything happen to her Princess.

But the darkness didn’t last- suddenly the two of them were in a field of flowers, light dancing through the trees. Every color of dandelion spread across the field, and the trees around were releasing some sort of sweet smelling white blossom, which glided around, reflecting the light coming through the trees. It was an absolutely gorgeous scene, but Dread’s eyes were focused on only one thing- Cela. Her smile, bigger than Dread had ever seen, shown more brightly than the light reflecting off the blossoms surrounding them. Cela laughed, clear and light, a sound so pure and rare to hear that Dread longed for it to go on forever. This is how it should always be- her Princess, happy and cheerful, with no worry etched on her face.


End file.
